This application relates to the art of electric circuit component assemblies and, more particularly, to assemblies of components used for circuit protection. The invention is particularly applicable to arrangements for holding thermal cutoffs and to assembling same with heating resistors. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and can be used for other purposes.
Thermal cutoffs are commonly combined with a resistance heater. In the event of a circuit malfunction, the resistance heater is energized for rapidly raising the thermal cutoff to a temperature at which it operates to provide an open circuit.
It would be desirable to have a simplified way of mounting a thermal cutoff and for assembling same in heat transfer relationship with a resistor.